The blind cats sight
by Animedemon01
Summary: After an unfortunate accident leaves Foxpaw A.k.a. Brokeneye blind, he learns a new twist in his destiny. Will his new ability save the clan. Or is he no more of a warrior that a Kittypet. curently on hold.
1. Chapter 1

This story follows a slightly different plotline than the Warriors series.

* * *

Firestar franticly ran towards Thunderpath. If Cloudtail had been telling the truth, one of the apprentices was dying there. And it could also be a spy from another clan.

As he got closer, he saw which apprentice it was, a young red-orange tom named Foxpaw. Foxpaw had a habit of running off and getting in to trouble. Once, he got chased by a badger and led it into Shadowclan territory.

After Foxpaw had somewhat recovered, Firestar dragged him back to camp and right to Cinderpelt's den.

"What happened?" Cinderpelt immediately asked when Foxpaw was brought to her.

"He was attacked by a monster on Thunderpath," replied Firestar. "Will he live?"

"I don't know, but if he does, he will be blind and may never become a warrior. You should give him a warrior name just in case."

"Foxpaw, you will now become Brokeneye. If you live, I will one day give you a better warrior name. But if you die, you will journey to Starclan as Brokeneye."

…

A few hours later, Cinderpelt informed Firestar that Brokeneye would live.

"Brokeneye will never be able to see," Said Cinderpelt. "But all of his other wounds will heal."

Firestar went to see Brokeneye, whom had just regained consciousness.

"W-will I ever become a warrior, Firestar?" Brokeneye asked.

"Probably not, Brokeneye." Replied Firestar solemnly. "But you will be able to help the elders, kits and queens around camp. And you will still be a valued member of the clan."

Brokeneye sighed. He was never going to be a warrior. He minds well go to the Twolegs place and become come a kittypet. He just wanted to die.

* * *

Chapter 1 was kind of short, but chapter 2 will be longer. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback:**

_A young queen lie in the nursery, her three newborn kits asleep by her side. An older queen enters, her two kits following close behind._

"_Rosebud, how are your kits doing so far?" Asked the older queen._

"_All three of them are very healthy, Snowflower." Said the younger one. "I know that Barkkit and Auburnkit will become great Warriors. But Foxkit. Foxkit is something special."_

_The smallest of the kits, an orange tom, sneezed so hard, that it made his littermates, not to mention the older kits, whimper in fear._

"_Yes, he's something." Said the eldest of the two queens as she moved towards the door. "Lilykit, Stormkit, come on out side. Let's let Rosebud and her kits rest for now._

**Flashback end.**

Brokeneye was silently watching a group of kits playing by the edge of the forest. Lilypaw, who had just returned to camp, sat beside him.

"One out of every three apprentices dies before they become a warrior." Said Lilypaw. "Your very lucky to still be alive, Foxpaw."

"Brokeneye." Corrected the orange tom.

"Whatever," Replied the light grey she-cat. "I'm just sayin' you're a survivor."

Brokeneye ran past the kits to the edge of the forest, just in time to pounce on a badger, before it could attack any of the kits.

"How did you do that?" Asked a dark grey apprentice.

"The same way I haven't bumped in to anything, Stormpaw." Said Brokeneye. "I sensed it."

"Starclan has given you a great and useful power." Said Auburnpaw. "Our mother has predicted it."

"I didn't even know Auburnpaw talked." Said Stormpaw. "She's always so quiet."

* * *

The next chapter will be longer and more exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a recap on the cats I added.

Thunderclan

Warriors:

Scruffeye: a large grey tom who's eyes are hidden by fur. (Lilypaw and Stormpaw's father.)

Rosebud: a dark brown she-cat. (Brokeneye, Auburnpaw, and Barkpaw's mother.)

Snowflower: a white she-cat with a grey muzzle. (Lilypaw and Stormpaw's mother.)

Apprentices:

Brokeneye: an orange tom.

Auburnpaw: an auburn-brown she-cat.

Barkpaw: a dark brown tom.

Lilypaw: a light grey she-cat.

Stormpaw: a dark grey tom with a light muzzle. The largest of all of the apprentice.

Bloodclan

Warriors:

Scar: an orange tom with many battle scars. (Brokeneye, Auburnpaw, and Barkpaw's father.)

* * *

"What do you sense, Brokeneye?" Said Firestar.

"2 mice behind me, and Auburnpaw to my side." Replied the apprentice.

Auburnpaw jumped out from where she was hiding and ran off to find the mice her brother had sensed. She came back with her prey a few minutes later.

"Very good." Said Firestar.

"Somethings wrong," Said Brokeneye. "I have to get back to camp."

The cats ran back to camp, only to find Lilypaw and Barkpaw dragging an injured Stormpaw back to camp.

"What happened?!" Demanded Firestar. "Who-what did this to Stormpaw?"

"A Bloodclan cat, going by the name Scar." Said Lilypaw, as Rosebud left towards the warriors den. "Stormpaw tryed to protect us, but he wasn't strong enough. Scar said that if we told him about Rosebud he'd leave us alone. He also said that if we didn't, he'd cripple us and leave us to die."

"Did you tell him about Rosebud?" Asked Firestar.

" I'm sorry." Said Lilypaw. "I didn't want to tell him, but Stormpaw, and Barkpaw. I-"

"Its okay, your not in trouble, Lilypaw." Replied Firestar. "Just tell me what happened after you told him."

"H-he left." Said the frightened apprentice.

"Lilypaw," Ordered Firestar. "You and Barkpaw should rest in your den. I'll tell you when you can see Stormpaw. Brokeneye, Snowflower and Dustpelt are the next patrol."

* * *

A large Orange tom retreated to Bloodclans hideout near the forest. He hated Thunderclan. If it hadn't been for them, he would still have his love, Rosebud. She said she would join Bloodclan and change her name to Thorn. After she knew she would have his kits, Rosebud found out the truth about Bloodclan, she returned to Thunderclan and left him, Scar the father of her kits.

Scar knew, one way or another, he was going to get Rosebud back.


End file.
